


the love we made and the lemonade

by harlotstarlet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s cold outside and I want it to be warm again this is me yearning for warmth, Lesbian AU, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, lots of praise and pretty nicknames tho, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotstarlet/pseuds/harlotstarlet
Summary: “I brought you some lemonade I made, I figured you must be getting warm out here.”Rosé swallowed, Denali’s saccharine sweet voice making her heart thump in her chest. She nods dumbly. “Thank you.”
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	the love we made and the lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from “Lemonade” by Nicole Dollanganger

The sun beat down on her, bringing out every freckle across her nose and on her shoulders, ones that Denali liked to kiss. Rosé’s lost in a Jane Austen novel as she sunbathed, planted on a picnic blanket in the middle of Denali’s failed garden, wilting gardenias and marigolds some of her only surroundings. Wrapped up in the words of her book she barely notices Denali sit next to her with a pitcher of fresh lemonade and a cool lipped kiss on the cheek.

“Hi princess,” she says coyly.

Rosé can feel her cheeks flush under Denali’s gaze. “Hi.”

“I brought you some lemonade I made, I figured you must be getting warm out here.”

Rosé swallowed, Denali’s saccharine sweet voice making her heart thump in her chest. She nods dumbly. “Thank you.”

Denali hums as she fills up a glass. Rosé reaches for it and Denali shoos her hand away.

“Here angel, let me.”

Denali raises the glass to her lips and gently tilts it back, letting her take a drink from the glass prettily.

“You’re so beautiful,” Denali coos, wiping a droplet of lemonade away from the corner of Rosé’s pink lips.

“Stop it, ‘Nali,” she mumbles, her blush growing deeper.

“How can I when you’re out here looking this gorgeous?”

Rosé’s eyes slip shut as Denali cups her cheek, thumb running over her cheekbone. Denali leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, Rosé responds with a content gasp, pressing deeper into her.

Denali pulls away, leaning back so she could fully take in Rosé’s blush and sweet smile.

“My pretty girl,” she mutters, tucking a strand of brunette hair behind Rosé’s ear.

Rosé preens underneath her praise, a soft whine leaving her lips.

Denali leans in closer and kisses her again, this time with more heat behind it. Rosé exhales softly, letting Denali take the lead. Denali senses this, Rosé handing herself over on a silver platter.

“Can you lay on your back for me, sweetheart? I wanna make you feel so good. Does that sound okay? Is that something you’d like?”

Rosé nodded, all words lost from her vocabulary.

“Good, now lay back for me.”

Rosé does as she’s told, stretching out on the soft picnic blanket. The ground underneath her is hard but she barely notices as Denali positions herself on top, slotting a leg in between her thighs. Rosé squirms underneath her, her core already aching with arousal. 

“You’re so needy for me, aren’t you, angel?”

Rosé nodded. “All for you,” she whispered.

Denali smiled to herself, even in the heat of the moment it felt nice to know that she was the only one who could get sweet Rosé all worked up like this. She kissed her again, delighting in the small sounds that left Rosé’s lips. Slowly, she began moving her kisses elsewhere. First, down her neck and then across her décolletage. She leaves a few blooming love bites in her wake, ones that would be on full display with every summery dress Rosé put on. While her lips plant heated kisses across her skin, her hand fiddles with the hem of Rosé’s lacy dress. The thing barely hits mid-thigh and it’s driving Denali crazy. Finally, her fingers inch themselves up Rosé’s thighs and make contact with her soft cotton underwear. Denali rubs her gently over the cotton, soaking the fabric. Rosé whines high in her throat.

“Does that feel good, pretty?” 

“Mmhm, yes, please touch me!”

In the moment, Denali is glad they don’t have many neighbors, but the sweet begging tone of Rosé’s voice makes her eager to pleasure her regardless of who hears it. 

“Can you lift your hips up a bit for me, baby?”

Rosé obeys and lifts herself so Denali could hike the dress up around her hips. Once Rosé lays back down comfortably again, Denali returns her undivided attention back to the girl beneath her. She dips her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and smiles when she feels how wet Rosé is.

“My goodness, you’re this wet already? Needy baby.”

Rosé gasped as Denali made contact with her clit, running it in gentle circles.

“You’re practically dripping down my hand, sweetie. It’s a good thing we don’t have many neighbors, huh?”

Rosé nodded, though half of what Denali had just said had been lost somewhere in translation.

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? Because you’re all mine, only I get to see you this sweet and needy.”

That part, Rosé heard, Denali claiming her as her own.

“I’m yours, all yours,” she replied softly.

It wasn’t like Denali needed the reassurance, she knew they were each other’s, but it made her heart swell to hear Rosé say it out loud, even if it was only the two of them. 

“I know you are, and I’m yours.”

Denali continues to rub her, changing speeds every so often to keep her on her toes. When she decides to tease a finger inside her, Rosé bucks her hips and gasps.

“Aw, was that what you were waiting for, baby? My fingers?”

“Yes! Please fuck me,” Rosé whimpers, gripping the blanket beneath her.

Denali indulges her and slips a second finger in her, hooking them upwards so they’d brush her spot with ease. She pumps them in and out of her while using her thumb to circle her clit. 

She whispers soft encouragements as she works Rosé over, the brunette girl’s whines like heaven to her ears.

“Are you close, angel?”

Rosé whispered something unintelligible but it sounded like a ‘yes’ to Denali. She began pulling in and out of her faster and faster, rubbing her to orgasm. With a broken moan, Rosé comes on her fingers, body twitching as she rides out her high. Denali gently helps her through it and pulls away when her body relaxes against the ground. Wiping her fingers off on her denim shorts, Denali lies down beside Rosé. The sun had begun to set and Rosé looked ethereal beside her with her parted lips and heaving bosom as she tried to regain her breath that had been taken from her.

“Rosie, baby, are you okay?”

Rosé nodded, a dopey grin spread across her face.

“I’m perfect.”

Denali booped her nose. “You’re perfect.”

“I love you, ‘Nali.”

“I love you too, my Rosie. Why don’t we go inside and get cleaned up?”

Rosé planted a kiss to the other girl’s cheek before jumping up and practically skipping inside the house. “Last one in the shower is a rotten egg!” She shouts behind her, leaving Denali alone in the backyard. 

With a smile, Denali shakes her head endearingly, following Rosé’s trail of clothes into the bathroom. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
